<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the End of the Rainbow by Miss_Butterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784434">At the End of the Rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Butterfly/pseuds/Miss_Butterfly'>Miss_Butterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Butterfly/pseuds/Miss_Butterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is that Yurio does not believe in love but the many colors that Yuuri brings to his life, allow him to believe. One-shot set.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reencounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello.<br/>Today I bring you a set of interconnected one shot.<br/>Use the theme where people only see in black and white until they meet their soul mate.<br/>I hope you enjoy it and forgive my slow updates and perhaps many spelling and grammatical mistakes but English is not my native language and I am trying.<br/>So I hope you enjoy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Until the age of thirteen, Yuuri only saw in black and white. This was not uncommon given that people regularly began to see colors from the age of sixteen onward, and in some cases there was the misfortune that they never managed to see them. Love, according to the fairy tales, would be that which would drive away the shadows and fill the black and white spaces with vibrant and beautiful colors.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuuri had lived a childhood full of such sweet stories and happy endings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Someday, someday you'll find someone to show you the colors, Yuuri-chan." His mother used to tell him at night before going to sleep, stroking his brown hair while smiling softly at him. "And then... love will come to your door and you'll be happy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Forever?" He would ask, at five years old, it seemed the most pressing question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Forever", his mother would say, and Yuuri would dream of that love that would show his colours even though he had no idea what it meant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At that tender age, it was the first time he came across Yūko. Yuuri was a shy boy and when she held out her hand to help him that first time on the ice rink, for a moment he longed to see those colors. She was kind and had a nice smile, but the thing was, as Yuuri would discover a few years later, that fate sometimes likes to play tricks on you and things do not always turn out like fairy tales.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, Yuuri could not see colors, but if he found something else that he would love, skating opened up like a canvas for him, which Yuuri used more times than not to express his emotions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's how, at thirteen, Hiroko, encouraging her husband to find a better coach to make his son better at something he obviously loved, traveled to Tokyo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were some local ice skating competitions, and Hiroko was sure they would find information about the sport.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tokyo was nothing like his small town, Yuuri was amazed at all that the great city had to offer, but what she had loved most was the outdoor ice rink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't have to convince his parents much to let them visit the ice rink. His father with a resigned sigh and his mother with a smile, followed him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuuri made the most of it, despite the many people in attendance. Trying to make the simple turns he had barely learned to make.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was after a turn and a series of steps that he almost stumbled upon a child no older than five.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy stumbled a bit and when Yuuri reached out to stabilize him, a soft tone he had never seen before began to fill his vision.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy in front of him gasped in surprise and Yuuri, at thirteen, discovered for the first time what his mother was talking about, the nuances of the colors were bright and made things even more beautiful. However, there was nothing more beautiful than the nuance —of which he did not even know the name— of the child's eyes in front of him. Little eyes that looked at him in absolute surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yuratchka...", said the thick voice of a man, followed by a series of words that he did not understand because they were in another language. The little boy turned so quickly toward the voice that for a moment Yuuri thought he would fall, yet he seemed to have better balance on his little skates than many of the older attendees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Most importantly, however, Yuuri was clear about one thing, the name of the special person who had shown him colors was Yuratchka. He repeated the name in his mind as something warm seemed to fill it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His lips opened trying to pronounce it, to know what the sound of such a lovely name would be on his own lips, and even more, he longed to know what the child's voice would sound like, yet when he tried to say something, the child walked away from the crowd.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were sad stories, stories that his mother had not told him but he had found in the school library, stories in which people managed to see colors, however, his special person disappeared without a trace and see those colors, was just a sad reminder that there would always be a perpetual void in his heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Yuuri was not discouraged, he learned the name of the colors, and it was not strange that his favorite became green; green was the tone of the little boy's eyes, a bright green as beautiful as the leaves that populated the trees in spring; the green that in some places symbolized hope, like the one that led him to believe that one day he would see the little angel again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He also tried to find the name, however, his search was not as fruitful because he did not know how to write it at all, yet at night when the days were darkest, Yuuri would repeat it as a prayer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yuratchka...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A name that symbolized everything Yuuri longed for and hoped for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the age of five, Plisetsky Yuri was a relatively happy child; he was a sullen boy and perhaps didn't have many friends, but he was happy. He just needed his grandfather, one of his pirozhki and some hot chocolate with marshmallows and that was it, he would include his mother but Yuri, even at five, had learned that his mother would not be happy staying with him all the time. Of course he loved her and longed for things to be different, but they were not and because he loved her he would never force her to spend more time than she desired in his presence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, on those rare occasions when his mother spent time with him, she would read him a lot of fairy tales with absurdly happy endings. Stories in which the prince on his white horse murdered the evil witch and then love would be the salvation of a naive princess who had fallen in love at first sight, because she had seen the colors of love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, that afternoon when Yuri bumped into a local boy from the place where his mother in one of her goodwill impulses had taken them on vacation, when the colors rushed and his vision changed, he had a slight idea of what it meant, however, his mother had also seen colors once before and they had left her with a broken heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, Yuri didn't believe in lots of stories with happy endings, how could he? If he had such a clear example that things don't always turn out like in fairy tales in real life. People are not always saved by love, and many times the colors are even darker than the black and white scale they lived on before the arrival of that so-called love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, after his encounter with the boy, it was a relief when his grandfather's voice calling him, made him look away —which seemed attracted as if by a magnet— from the boy's gaze. Without wasting any time, he turned and moved towards his grandfather's warm and secure arms, because Yuri was not willing to lose his heart as his mother seemed to have lost hers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course Yuri focused on other things after that, and although his curiosity struggled to know the name of all those colors he could now see, Yuri decided to keep it a secret. He feared that if anyone found out that he could see colors now, things would no longer be the same, perhaps his grandfather would look at him with that sad expression he sometimes used to look at his mother; and his mother, his mother would surely smile and laugh louder, as if the sound of her laughter could hide the pain and loneliness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Besides, it wasn't like Yuri didn't have other things to do, like his ballet and swimming lessons.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And when he was older, figure skating presented itself to him like a canvas, where colors were the least important thing and where he could still clearly express whatever he wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, his days were busy, so busy that he could sometimes pretend that seeing in hues that other children in his age range could not was completely normal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But, some nights, I would vividly remember the brownish hue of a boy's eyes, which with each year, his features would become more distant and undefined, like a hazy dream that the next day leaves you with only minimal details that are difficult to remember, but still so striking that during the day you would find yourself thinking about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The worst thing was when you could feel his nerves and his sadness, because it seems that was another of the "blessings" that came from knowing your special person, and of which Yuri felt particularly deceived because in the books there was almost no talk about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And to make matters worse, the boy seemed to be a crybaby, because more times than he was sure he was healthy, I could feel his nerves and sadness. Obviously for Yuri it was the most exasperating, because for him who faced everything with a scowl, it was difficult to face that accumulation of emotions that on bad days, almost felt like his, and the worst thing and that did not forgive him was the times he had made him cry, because Plisetsky Yuri did not cry, crying had never solved anything in his life and yet, the emotions that sometimes came to him were so overwhelming that the tears became a physical response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But despite all this, Yuri felt a great relief because what are the chances that they will meet again? Because in fairy tales everyone could be with the person who let you see colors, but in reality, eighty percent of the population —because Yuri had researched— had no idea who it was that made him see colors, ten percent never got to see them, and ten percent, who were supposed to be the "lucky" ones, didn't always end up happy forever. And since the boy wasn't even of the same nationality, it all seemed even more impossible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, as more days, weeks, months and years passed, the event became even more hazy, yet Yuri would discover that no one escaped his fate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first time Yuuri heard of Plisetsky Yuri, was when the boy was thirteen years old.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At thirteen, Plisetsky Yuri is presented as a promise of countless victories for Russia in figure skating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Pitchit, his best friend, shows him a video of one of his performances, there is a tug in his belly that Yuuri assumes is admiration, especially when he watches the teenager nail a triple salchow without apparent effort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He's really good”, Pitchit mutters almost reverently. Yuuri just nods, too busy following the boy's graceful movements.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's something about his features that calls to Yuuri, however, the video ends and the feeling is lost. In addition, Yuuri is too concerned about his competitions that the future promise of the Russian team is in the background, it's not active competition yet and if Yuuri wants to win, he'd better focus on his current rivals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first time Yuri hears about Katsuki Yuuri is during the Grand Prix final. Since Victor promised his a program for his senior league debut, Yuri has become more attached to his older track buddies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moreover, after his resounding victory in the junior section, which is held one day apart, he has time to watch his Russian compatriot's performance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It is as he walks through the corridors that he hears him being introduced through the loudspeakers. Yuri stops in his tracks and looks at one of the countless screens in the hall, observes the Japanese competitor and there is something, something that makes his hair stand on end and his stomach flutter. Yuri assumes it's the business of sharing a name with someone who is obviously not that good because he has already missed his second jump.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, Yuri looks at his whole <em>disastrous</em> presentation. And if days later he finds himself looking for information on that other Yuri, it's only because you need to know your future rivals, especially when they have such a complicated series of steps in their programs, and if Yuri keeps some of his video presentations on his phone, who would know? Not that it's illegal to study your competition.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, the first time they interact is a year later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Grand Prix final is an event that is always eagerly awaited by competitors and attendees alike.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katsuki Yuuri, however, is far from enjoying that rush, not after such a horrible performance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, with his spirits low and totally frustrated with his participation, he goes to the only place that ensures him a minimum of privacy, the bathroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hidden in a small cubicle, he talks to his mother, who no matter how much the time changes from one area to another, always waits for his calls after a competition, Yuuri tries to keep his emotions in check, however, soon tears cascade from his eyes through his cheeks and he rushes to cut the call off when the emotions are too much to continue pretending that everything is fine, and he is not disappointed and frustrated by his failures, it ceases to be feasible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's when the door to the bathroom where Yuuri locked himself in, gets slammed. He over jumps a little, while with a hoarse voice he says he is busy, however, the knocking against the door only gets louder and encouraged by curiosity, he opens the door and in front of him remains the promise of Russian skating and current junior league champion, Plisetsky Yuri.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, when their eyes meet, for Katsuki there is someone else, someone who in the darkest moments he thought he would never see again and in the happiest days he dreamed of finding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Yuratchka...</em>" The name that Yuuri made sure he memorized, springs from his lips like a prayer and suddenly his tears are for a completely different reason.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The teenager in front of him gasps like a fish out of water and blushes like a ripe tomato.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because in front of him, before all probability that had made him think that it would be impossible, there is the boy who at the age of five made him see colors and who had promised himself never to look for them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, with resolution, he shows his middle finger to fate and shouts at that boy with the prettiest brown eyes he's sure he's seen, that next year he'll make his senior debut and that in the competitions there's no room for two Yuri, then he walks away, his heart pounding because only maybe, the colors seem brighter, and because, only maybe, he's had a small, insignificant crush on the Japanese skater after he saw him in that first performance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Yuuri, though puzzled by the attitude, there is a flutter of hope in his heart, because after almost ten years, he has finally found his green-eyed angel, now all he has to do is be patient. For Rome was not built in a day and Yuratchka was still too young, but if there was one thing Katsuki Yuuri was certain of, it was that, they would have their happily-ever-after.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After their disastrous encounter in the bathroom, Yuuri did not expect to meet <em>Yuratchka</em> again until the competitions got underway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, Victor shows up at Hasetsu and a couple of weeks later, Plisetsky Yuri catches up with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hair shines and he brings a pair of dark glasses that cover his beautiful green eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where is Victor?" Demand. He looks like a rock star, and his breath gets stuck in Yuuri's throat. He's so cute and the colors seem so bright that he finds himself stuttering:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He-he's—" He gestures at the entrance to the track and Yuri unceremoniously and a second look in his direction, pulls him aside rudely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Victor!" He shouts, and Nikiforov smiles, a bright smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kitty", he says with real joy when he sees his Russian partner and Yuuri feels an unpleasant sensation in his chest. Yuri takes off his dark glasses and the scowl that adorns his face doesn't detract from his beauty in the slightest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come back with me to Russia!" He demands, his voice does not admit no as an answer. And Yuuri feels an uncomfortable sensation in his chest, they seem too close and to a part of him, that until now he didn't know, that doesn't suit him at all, "you promised me a program for my debut".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yura says and Victor blinks in confusion, as if he has no idea what his compatriot is referring to, Yura takes offense and yells at him, however, Yuuri can feel Yuri's disappointment as if it were his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He is about to intervene when Victor exclaims.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's have a competition!" His blue eyes glow with fun as he adds, "and if you can beat Yuuri, I will come back with you to Russia and be your coach".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's how it starts in the grand scheme of things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri is not an easy guy to deal with, he is rude and tries to avoid it too obviously. Every time Yuuri tries to be nice and start a conversation with him, Yurio —the name his sister gave him that everyone started using— would frown and walk away from him, as if the very existence of Yuuri had particularly offended him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was as if the connection that Yuuri felt only ran in one direction. It was truly exhausting and saddening because he had been waiting to meet with him, and yet Yurio seemed oblivious to his connection at best and truly dissatisfied with it at worst.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, the two had to train together and although Yuuri was a patient man, his patience was reaching a dangerous limit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Yuri</em>", he said with the greatest authority he could muster in his tone, was the first time he had called him by name, because he simply had not dared to do so far. However, the effect was immediate, Yuri's green eyes turned to look at him. And for a moment, Yuuri found his breath caught in his throat. Yuuri swallowed saliva, Plisetsky Yuri was beautiful in more ways than one, he cleared his throat trying to control the blush that his cheeks were about to acquire. "We need to call a truce".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally he pronounced, Yurio frowned and crossed his arms. Yuuri sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, we both want to be trained by Victor", he put it mildly. "And it would be much more profitable if we leave our animosity until the competition, and focus on his teaching. Besides, there are things I'd also like to learn from Yuri like his salchow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yurio looked at him for a long time. Finally, he sighed, his shoulders slumped and he seemed resigned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Show me your jump", he said instead. Yuuri looked at him blankly and Yurio frowned. "Show me your salchow!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuuri obeyed with a smile as Yuri corrected, which without realizing it, Yuuri did wrong every time he made that jump.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that is how it really begins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After that, their relationship undergoes a change. Yuri no longer here's away from him as he did at first. Sometimes, he would even stay with them after dinner was over, which is a big change given the way he used to lock himself in his room when he finished his dinner the first few weeks, keeping his distance not only from Yuuri but from his whole family and even Victor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes, on the luckiest of days, Yuuri would watch him smile, a slight curve to his lips that would mark the dimples on his cheeks a bit, and then the excitement would swirl in his belly and Yuuri would daydream about a future where he could always have him by his side so happy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course things would not be so simple, despite all the closeness that seemed to achieve, there was always a wall that stood between them after a particularly happy meeting with his family, or training with Victor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yurio would look at it with a longing expression and at the same time fearful. As if he did not know how to react to this closeness, as if he had no idea how to respond to it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, Yuuri himself sometimes had no idea what he was doing either. He had never been the sort of boy to take initiative, his personality too shy and anxious, sometimes too difficult to counteract, and more times than he would like to admit, he would back down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But that day is a particularly bright one, they have been meditating at the waterfall, trying to figure out the right way to interpret their programs, yet for all the headaches and meditation they do, Yuuri still has no idea how to interpret it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, it is precisely after that training that things end up changing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuuri is the first to give up his training, his body feels cold, they have been under the waterfall for too long and Yuuri fears that if they continue any longer, they will end up getting sick, which would be totally counterproductive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he calls Yurio, the young russian opens his eyes and for a moment it is as if his perspective on life has changed, he looks a little lost too, then, Yuuri offers him his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's go back", he says, and extends his hand to help him out, unlike other times when Yurio would frown and ignore his hand, this time, his hand rests on Yuuri's, his green eyes rise and he plunges them into Katsuki's brown eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuuri loves his eyes, the color green and the tiny blue specks that adorn it; he loves that despite all the harsh exterior, his eyes are the ultimate expression of his soul. So it is not uncommon for him to find himself blushing when Yuri stares at him with a kind of intensity that he had only seen him do on the track.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri's hand feels warm against his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Yuuri</em>", pronounces Plisetsky, his voice has a seriousness very rare in adolescents, and he has used his name not some of those nicknames that sometimes I tended to give him, Yuuri's posture becomes firmer and he nods, Yurio's cheeks become slightly red. "<em>You're not going to break my heart...(?)</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite the firmness of his voice, there is a slight crack at the end that makes the prayer sound like a question. The green eyes are resolutely fixed on the brown ones and Yuuri understands that, depending on his answer, his life could take a hundred and eighty degree turn or remain the same or even become miserable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emotions swirl in his belly and he holds Yuri's hand tighter, the emotion threatening to turn to tears. But Yuri seems to be waiting for an answer to his non-question. Yuuri swallows and takes a deep breath to respond.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I could never break your heart, I swear", he says, conviction envelops him as it rarely does, for Yuuri could never betray him, not when he had waited so long to meet him; not when he had looked beyond the boy who had shown him colours and been surprised by what he had found. Yuri nods, his cheeks are red and his eyes glow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That is when he releases his hand and instead pulls on his yukata, Yuuri's brown eyes opening in surprise and his exclamation being drowned out by Yuri's soft lips. His brown eyes then center on Yurio's face; his eyes are closed and his cheeks are so red that he is too adorable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His heart beats strongly and finally he closes his eyes, his hands rest on Yuri's waist, and the young russian sighs against his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kiss is slow, a gentle pressure from two mouths that are learning to recognize each other. It is light, and despite the first awkward movements, finally both find a rhythm that suits them. It is then that Yuri entangles his hand in Yuuri's dark locks, and a gasp escapes his lips that Yurio uses as an opportunity to sink his tongue into his mouth. The heat swirls in his belly and when Yuuri responds with the same enthusiasm to his kiss, Yurio gives him control too easily. They only separate when the cold water of the waterfall makes them wet again with all their strength.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In their kiss they had both been backing away without realizing it, so the water from the waterfall rains down on them like an uncomfortable surprise, yet Yurio still clings to his neck and laughs, so free and light as he has never seen before and the colors are so bright, so beautiful, that Yuuri leans in for another kiss that even the cold water of the waterfall cannot prevent.</p>
</div><p>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p>When they finally return to Yuuri's home, they do so with interlocking hands and hope for what the future holds for them together.</p><p>"You know I'm still going to kick your ass in the competition, right?" Pronounces Yurio, his green eyes look even brighter and Yuuri might be slightly too much in love with him.</p><p>"Not if I go first", he replies, there's a lightness in Yuuri that feels like it will leave him floating in the clouds, especially when Yuri smiles.</p><p>"We'll see, <em>Katsudon</em>, we'll see", he says, and before he enters he plants another kiss on his lips that leaves him longing for more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wearing Suits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you were wondering, the titles are themes given during a YuYu week in the Spanish fandom I used for this story.<br/>This will be the shortest chapter, I promise.<br/>Enjoy 😊❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>The night was cold, which was obvious from the time of year.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuuri wrapped himself even more in his coat and waited nervously for his boyfriend to arrive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had been a little worried about Yurio's reaction to his performance with Victor during the end of the Grand Prix; the concern had only been greater when he had seen his own show with Otabek, something that had left him with an uncomfortable feeling in his chest, which Yuuri was not willing to admit was jealousy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The steps became stronger and Yuuri turned to look, there, at the foot of the stairs was Yurio, the black suit made to measure and the purple shirt with the first button free, and his blond hair framing his features made him look completely handsome. Yuuri's cheeks blushed as he approached.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You look great", he said, his hands were sweating and he felt completely nervous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri barely looked at him. His scowl was furrowed, Yuuri sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you still angry about the routine with Victor?" Yuuri asked, yet he knew the answer completely. Yurio snorted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why should I be angry?" he asked instead. Yuuri sighed again, the truth was that the show had been all Victor's idea and at that moment Yuuri had felt very excited, it was no secret that he admired him and sharing a clue with him had been like a dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry", he finally said, and Yurio sighed slightly guilty. The truth was that he had seen the union of Victor and Yuuri with an unpleasant feeling in him chest, because sometimes he feared that him growing relationship with Yuuri would end up like him mother's with him father.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head, took a deep breath and relaxed his posture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at Yuuri from head to toe, his suit was perfect, only the tie was slightly out of adjustment. He walked up to him and settled his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's fine, no need to apologize", he muttered resignedly, adjusted the lapels of him suit and finally looked him in the eye. "You looked... you looked happy".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He said with some reluctance. Yuuri looked at him lovingly, and one of him hands rose to cradle one of him cheeks, Yurio bowed to the contact like a cute little cat and Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. When they were together there was a connection that attracted them like magnets, sometimes it felt so strong that there were times when Yuuri could almost feel Yurio's emotions as him own. And being this close he could feel Yurio's slight insecurity clearly, which conversely made him feel even more secure than he longed for in their relationship.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri was young, and although he had not made it evident, because Yuri never complained he just moved forward, he could see the loneliness that sometimes seemed to envelop him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he hugged him and kissed his cheek, Yurio blushed but did not back down, they had not had the chance to see each other as often as they wished so Yuri had missed Yuuri's loving way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You make me much happier", Yuuri said in an embarrassed whisper, Yuri sighed and buried himself more in the comfort of him arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are so cheesy", he said, but he did nothing to walk away and Yuuri could see the blush covering his cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuuri smiled and buried him face in his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their relationship was nascent and new but those little moments were so sweet that they both found themselves wanting to discover what else the future would bring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuuri made sure to dance with Yurio all night long. After all, doing a couple's show with Victor had felt great, but having Yura in his arms, smiling with that soft smile reserved for his loved ones, was a dream come true.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is prior to, "Wearing Suits".</p>
<p>Any complications in reading or mistakes, I would appreciate it if you could tell me, english is not my native language, and I want to improve to give them higher quality writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«I have no idea how to start this, I don't even know if it's worth it, I mean, there's such a thing as email.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ugh... Whatever.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>How are you, Katsudon? Are you making progress in your training? Victor isn't making any strange insinuations?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The truth is that I am too busy and maybe stressed out with my training.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Anyway, if this letter arrives to you before we meet, only me... maybe I miss you a little... and the Katsudon that your mother prepares</em>».</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri looked at his letter and frowned, he had no idea because he had accepted Yuuri's absurd idea of exchanging letters. They both had mobile phones and e-mails, damn it, this was from the last century, and besides, Yuri didn't have the faintest idea how to write a letter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He re-read his pseudo letter and was about to throw it in the bin. However, he remembered the way that that afternoon before boarding the plane that would take him back to Russia, Yuuri had held his hands and told him with an embarrassed smile that it would be great to exchange letters until they met again, and since as Yuri was discovering, he could not deny him anything, he had said yes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With resignation and shame, he put the letter in an envelope, pasted the postcards and sighed, he had done what he could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>«<em>Yuratchka!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The truth has filled me with happiness your letter, I didn't expect you to write so quickly, and well, it will sound silly, but... I really find it a romantic gesture, and you don't have to keep doing it if you don't feel comfortable, but my father and mother used to send each other letters and well... they still keep them and I just... it doesn't matter.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>My training is fine, or so I think, it really doesn't feel the same since you left. I miss you so much, I miss the way you frowned when I was about to take a wrong jump; and the way your hands were always warm after a session at the waterfall... and I just... wish you were here.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And Victor, well, Victor is Victor so I have no idea what you mean.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why are you so stressed out? Are you doing badly in your training?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You can send me a message or better still, call me, you don't have to write to me anymore.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Forever yours, Katsuki Yuuri</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>PS. I will do katsudon next time we meet».</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuuri looked at his letter and blushed with the last line, maybe it was too early for that but, he felt like this...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ran a hand through his hair, maybe he should erase the last line, Yuri was a little reluctant to make romantic gestures, although his face used to acquire a lovely blush and that dreamy look that not even his scowl could hide. He sighed, he really missed him and it had only been a couple of weeks since his departure. And although, perhaps it was a little selfish of him, for a moment he allowed himself to believe that Yuri would stay at Hasetsu after all and that both of them could continue training under Victor's tutelage, but not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After his small but important competition, Yuri had wasted no time in packing his bags and booking his first plane ticket back to Russia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Yuuri had seen his intentions for a moment he had thought that this meant that their nascent relationship was also over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't have to leave", he had muttered, the happiness of having gained diminished in the face of events.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri had frozen and then his green eyes had glowed with slight discomfort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could feel Yuuri's turbulent emotions as his own, and if there was one thing he was clear about, it was that he did not like to see him sad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is", he said, sighed and bit his lower lip. "You won and I like to keep my promises. Besides, if I stay, I won't be able to concentrate properly..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuuri looked at him without understanding. Yurio's emotions were a little overshadowed by his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Yuri had kissed him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When we meet again", Yuri murmured against his lips, "I'm going to kick your ass on the track. This time I'll be the winner".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After that, while waiting at the airport, Yuuri had remembered the pile of letters that his mother and father kept with much care. That was when he had come up with the idea of exchanging letters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yurio had looked at him as if he were crazy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But in the end, he sighed dramatically and only muttered:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My boyfriend has an old man's soul", but before Yuuri could complain, he had kissed him goodbye which for a moment had made Yuuri forget the public place where they were, when they finally walked away, shame would follow, as Yura walked away with a satisfied smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the end, Yuuri had not expected his to comply with his request but when his mother handed him the letter with a soft smile, Yuuri felt his heart racing and despite how short it was, Yuuri was completely moved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He finished stamping the letter and sighed, however, he did not want to make him feel obliged to write letters either, Yuuri would be happy with a simple text message, although he would really have liked to continue with that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>«<em>Yuuri...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You are a fool, one would hope that living with me that couple of weeks ago would have made you realize that if I didn't want to do something, I wouldn't do it, I just, I think I'm lousy at doing this, very well I said so. But I've never done this before, I'm the one who receives the letters, not the one who writes them and well, the letters I receive are not the best example to follow, my fans usually go a bit overboard.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Anyway, I hope this one is better than the last one, I asked my grandfather for advice, and I would like to say that it was helpful, but, he only told me to express everything I want to express... By the way, he said he wants to meet you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And no, I'm not doing badly with the training, I just have a new ballet trainer who seems to be unhappy with my flexibility and I'm very flexible, damn it, I'm one of the few who can do a bellman turn, but no... she's determined to make me a prima ballerina, she just needs to make me wear a tutu and then... next thing you know I'm about to make my debut in the Bolshoi ballet instead of the GPF. And the worst thing is that she and Yakov have made me move into their house and make me sleep at 8 o'clock, at 8 o'clock! Ugh... Wipe that smile off your face, it's not funny.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Anyway, despite everything, my programme is progressing well. So you have to make sure you pass your competitions, because I have no doubt that I will...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And I want to see you... a lot.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yours, Plisetsky Yuri.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>PS. You better keep your word, besides I... have a surprise for you».</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuri looked at Yuuri's letter open still next to his, and without being able to avoid it, he went through the fluid letters. Yuuri really had beautiful calligraphy and reading each line felt like having his boyfriend whispering in his ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The truth was that when Lilia had delivered the letter to him, his stomach had taken a funny turn, and for a moment, he thought his heart would come out of his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was this what it felt like to be in love? He wondered for a brief moment as he opened the envelope with trembling hands and eagerly read the words written there, and his heart seemed to race with Yuuri's simple line.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>«<em>Forever Yours</em>», a small and peculiar phrase that meant more than its sender could possibly know. Yuri, a child who had never expected to find anything like love, sounded like a difficult promise to keep, and yet, as he ran through each letter that made up the prayer with trembling fingers and finally the name of the one who made his heart beat wildly, he could almost believe them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sealed his letter and placed it in the letterbox. He looked up at the sky and hope rose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>«<em>Yuratchka...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>In my defense I must say that you sounded somewhat reluctant to continue with the exchange of letters and well, I don't want to force you to do anything that doesn't make you feel comfortable. Y... do you really get a lot of letters from your fans?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And your grandpa is right, just write whatever you want, I... I'm happy to read whatever Yura wants to tell me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And, does your grandpa really want to meet me? Did you tell him about us? OMG! He doesn't object, does he? God! I should bring him a present, right? No, silly question, you better tell me, is there anything I can do so he doesn't hate me? Now I am completely nervous.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And I saw your performance in Canada, congratulations on your silver medal, your free program looked really amazing, although I would really like to see it live, and just to clarify I think you would also be amazing in professional ballet, I would make sure to send you flowers every day you have a performance, by the way do you have a favorite flower? I particularly like sunflowers, I think they are really beautiful, besides, the tone of their leaves reminds me of your beautiful hair and... I miss you very much.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sometimes, if I close my eyes and concentrate I can feel you and... is it weird? Just maybe it's the longing I feel for you, because you know Yuri, I'm hopelessly in love with you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Forever yours, Katsuki Yuuri.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>PS. I'm really anxious to see what my surprise will be. See you at the Rostelecom Cup».</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuri read the letter again and again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuuri was in love with him and Yuri didn't even have a clue how to reply to it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because part of him was terrified that if he jumped, he would end up with an irreparable broken heart, and yet, every time he thought of Yuuri; in his brown eyes, his smile, his kind personality and his sweet lips, he felt that his heart would come out of his chest in search of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Yuri did not answer, he kept the letter close to his chest and when finally the Rostelecom Cup started. When Yuuri and he met face to face in the elevator that would take them to their respective rooms, and after it closed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri kissed him as if his life was going to end if he didn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the elevator door framed the stop in Yuri's room, they reluctantly parted and Yuri smiled at him as he handed him a letter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Read it in your room", he mumbled, his cheeks blushing, and finally came out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>«<em>Yuuri...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Although I am doing this in writing the words will not come easily. But if I don't do it this way I may not be brave enough to do it and... sounds pathetic I know, but I want to tell you a story.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>There was a child, a child like any other, a child who came into the world as an unwanted child, but that's okay, in the end he is loved, he has a grandpa who in many ways is more of a father and mother who loves him in his own way.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But, this particular child, at times, wondered what love was. Of course the child grew up with tales of princes and princesses, because as I told you Yuuri, he has had a wonderful grandfather who always tried to fill his early childhood with sweet dreams that came true. The thing was, the child knew that happily ever after does not exist and that sometimes even those who are supposed to bring colors into your life hurt, hurt so much that the heart is torn apart.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The child knew this because his mother was the clearest example, he had seen her crying countless times and even more trying to hide his pain with empty smiles. So, that child was always reluctant to believe in love, even when at the age of five he met another child with kind brown eyes who looked at him in shock because the colors had appeared in his vision.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And even though after that little encounter, and not without some relief, he thought he would never see him again, ten years later he found him crying in a bathroom.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And now, now...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You have my heart Katsuki Yuuri. You have my heart and I'm so terrified that I can't even tell you in person because maybe, I'm afraid to look into your eyes and discover the remotest possibility that you don't feel the same. And it's completely absurd, I know, because you were the first one to say that you were in love but I... I am as much in love with you as I ever thought possible to feel. I'm so in love with you that I'm willing to take that leap of faith.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So, will you take care of my heart?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>PS. I'll be waiting for you in front of the fireplace in the main hall of the hotel at 9 o'clock».</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuuri reread the letter for the tenth time, his heart was racing. He wanted to run to Yuri's room and erase all his fears with sweet kisses and soft words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But, instead I hope...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling the waiting time so long, that I couldn't even pay attention to Victor's last minute advice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yuuri, you are too distracted", complained Victor finally during dinner, however, Yuuri could only think that there were forty minutes left for his meeting with Yuri.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry", he apologized, however, his eyes were still greedily looking at his watch. "I need to... address an issue and... I will do my best.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Victor sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hope so", said his coach, then smiled at him, a playful smile that lit up his blue eyes in a mischievous way. "Now, why don't you join Yurio? I know you've been waiting a long time to do so and if you keep this up, you're going to get on my nerves".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuuri blushed, but still stood up, thanked Victor for his food and understanding, and walked to the hotel's main room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And despite arriving fifteen minutes early, Yuri was already there, his eyes fixed on the flames.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His stomach turned over, he could feel his heart in a frantic race and he only knew that things would be different from now on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if Yuri could feel his presence, he turned his face in his direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A slightly embarrassed smile covered his features.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You came", he sounded slightly surprised, as if he had really expected Yuuri to restrain himself after reading his letter, but how could he? Yes Yuuri was also terribly in love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I did it", he finally replied in front of Yura, his hands felt anxious to wrap him in their arms, and yet, there were still things to clear up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri nodded and looked at him in great detail, finally seeming to find in him the courage to say:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know what that means?" Yurio asked ambiguously, but Yuuri understood it well, so he squared his shoulders and nodded. Yuri sighed as if a load had been lifted from his shoulders and came one step closer. "Y... what do you say?"</p>
  <p>"That I will do it until you want to leave your heart in my care and even if the day comes when you decide not to leave it in my hands, mine will always be yours", he pronounced with total conviction and Yuri smiled with his crystallized eyes.</p>
  <p>"You are a romantic fool", pronounced Yura and finally he let himself be wrapped in Yuuri's arms.</p>
  <p>Yuuri smiled lovingly.</p>
  <p>"And yet, it was you who made all that analogy of giving away hearts", he murmured against his lips, and enjoyed the way his cheeks blushed.</p>
  <p>"You are a fool, Katsudon", he muttered, and finally his lips were sealed in the expected kiss.</p>
  <p>To love, for Yuri was terrifying, but, as long as Yuuri held his heart with gentle hands, jumping into the void did not seem so terrifying.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>